Espada Human Sacrifice
by That One Doctor There
Summary: Gin decides to play a trick on some of the Espadas. Based on the song Alice Human Sacrifice, and made with the idera of the AHS DRAMA. Nnoitra-1st Alice, Grimmjow-2nd Alice, Ulquiorra-3rd Alice, Szayel and Ilforte-4th Alice


"Suppose we have a bit of fun, Aizen, what would we do?" Gin asked with a bored expression on his face. "Im not sure, but we'll think of something..." Aizen replied, also looking quite bored.

The thing is, they both were thinking the same thought, but didnt want to admit it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God this is boring as hell!" Grimmjow complained. It had been several day since a Hollow had come near Los Noches, and him and Nnoitra were to tired(and bored for that matter) to try to fight eachother. They knew all their attacks and Ulquiorra refused to spar with either of them.

"Trash, stop your complaining. Its not that bad. You could be like the Hollow you killed the other day, weak and hopeless. But you are an espada. You dont have to worry about dying. Why dont you take a nap like Nnoitra and shut up?" Ulquiorra scolded. Grimmjow sat up. "Thats a great idea Ulquiorra! Thanks, i wouldnt have thought of that." Grimmjow thanked Ulquiorra and headed off to his room to take a nap.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are the chances of this working again?" Aizen asked when he saw Gin messing with some things he found in SzayelAporro's room. "I dont know, im just messing with stuff. If it turns out right, all our sleeping 'spadas will have the most terrifying dream of their lives." Gin said, the smile his face always held growing bigger by the second.

"And what will it be about? The dream," Aizen asked, picking up a vial of some purple liquid. "It will be shaped on how they feel everything should be. Rather it be a great life, or a horrible masacure! It will happen, but end in a twist to scare the living shit out'a 'em" Gin explained mixing one last liquid with the purple liquid.

"And now that i got this finished, why dont we test it on some of our 'spadas?" He said, looking into the vial filled with the now grey liquid  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nnoitra woke up from his short nap feeling thirsty. He normaly would ignore this and go back to sleep but his legs felt like they wouldnt be of any more use if he didnt get up and walk around.

Going to the kitchen, he saw Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, SzayelAporro, Ilforte, and Gin all close by eachother.

"Whats going on?" Nnoitra asked when he got closer. "Gin made something and wants us to test it.." SzayelAporro said after looking into a glass of what seemed as harmless as green tea. Nnoitra smiled. "If its a drink, I'll try it." He said taking the last cup that was set on the table.

"Drink up every one. Afterward, i would suggest a nap. If i messed up making this it could give ya a stomache ache and you might not want to be awake to feel the pain of it." Gin said jokingly.

"I was going to take a nap right after i drank this, thats great!" Nnoitra said, downing the whole cup in a few gulps.

Everyone else drank their drink slowly after seeing Nnoitra being so eager to down the liquid. Much to their surprise it tasted sweet, like a cake of some kind. Then they thanked Gin and all walked to their rooms for the suggested nap  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nnoitra fell asleep not long after he closed his eyes. The drink made him pretty tired. It was warm after all, and warm drinks knocked him out.

As he fell asleep he just couldnt stop himself from wondering if it was a bad choice to drink the drink Gin had prepared. But, its bad to worry before you sleep, so he forgot all about that thought;  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When Nnoitra opened his eyes he ws in a small town. "What the hell is this place?! I was just in my own room!" He said, sitting up. "Its Karakura, mister." A child said, walking out from behind a trash can. "You dont seem to be from around here, eh?" The child asked, grabbing Nnoitra's hand._

_"Nah, i woke up and i was right here. Where is this place anyway?" Nnoitra asked, calming down a little bit. "You dont know?" the child asked walking away. "Hey, wait! Of course i dont know! I wouldnt ask if i-" Nnoitra said running after the child. He looked around but didnt see the them, but saw plenty of other children laughing and playing on the street._

_"How strange. Its dark here but every one seems cool with it. I would have moved, it seems gloomy here.." Nnoitra whispered to himself. He turned slowly looking at all of the buildings. Across from where he was he saw a man walking out of a weapons store. In his hand was a small sword._

_"Alright! No use being here with out some protection!" Nnoitra said to himself, running towards the weapon shop._

_After buying quite a large sword, Nnoitra continued looking for the child to see if they could tell him anything else. When he thought he saw the child, he heard a scream and saw everyone gather around the bakery. There, a man seemed to commit suicide. Nnoitra tried his best not to laugh, only smiling at the sight._

_'Fresh blood.. havent seen that for some time' He thought. He grabbed the end of his new blade, letting the sharp edge cut him, and watched the blood drip down his hand. He smiled even more at this._

_"Mister, doesnt that hurt?" A little boy with blonde hair asked. Nnoitra looked down at the boy, seeing that he seemed concerned. "It doesnt-" Nnoitra began to say, but before he could finish, he saw the child he was looking for. Nnoitra gripped his sword tighter. He loved the sight of all the blood he was seeing now. The man that commited suicide. His head crushed to bits and bleeding on the ground. He looked down at his hand, still bleeding without slowing. Finaly he looked at the child he was looking for. He saw them mouth 'go for it'. This pushed Nnoitra. He looked down at the little boy_

_'...doesnt that hurt?'_

_Nnoitra could hear several screams. He didnt know where they came from, he wasnt paying attension. A drop-dead serious look on his face was directed toward the boy that asked if his hand hurt. Crimson was dripping out of his mouth, flowing out of his chest. Nnoitra pulled his arm back, and more of that delicious crimson came spilling out._

_The serious face now looked as if this was the funniest sight ever. He began to snicker, then burst out into a evil laugh. "Delicious!" Nnoitra laughed. "How delicious! All this beautiful blood! All this sweet bright blood!" He continued. People around his began looking frightened, and some one let out a terrified scream. This fueled Nnoitra._

_"Hello there," He said, a evil grin across his face. He took his sword and lurched towards the woman that screamed. Soon, more bright blood coud be seen, just pushing Nnoitra. This is what he loved, he loved the pain he brought to people. He loved all this delicious blood. Two people werent enough._

_"Now, whos next?" Nnoitra said, looking around._

_He didnt care who they were or what they looked like, he was going to kill every last one in that town. Just for the fun, for the thrill. "One left, eh? I dont know how ya made it this far." Nnoitra said, seeing one last blood covered teal haired man._

_Before Nnoitra could do anything, it seemed as if the whole world stopped, and blacked out. When he could see again, he was locked up, in a cage, in a forest. "Now mister, i dont know how you were gonna be able to kill them all. Pretty lucky that you didnt." The one child said._

_"Y-you! What am i doing here? Where am i now?!" Nnoitra said, grabbing the bars that locked him up. "Now now mister, i wouldnt worry about where you are. You have the rest of forever to figure it out." The child said, a mocking tone in their voice._

_"Forever? Are you serious?! Im going to KILL YOU!!" Nnoitra yelled, trying to reach the child. Suddenly, he noticed the doll the child was holding. It looked just like himself. "Wh-whats that?" He asked. "Its you mister. Mr. Nnoitra Jiruga." The child said smiling._

_"H-how do you know my name?" Nnoitra asked. "The first Alice was a terrifying red one. With a blade in one hand, he killed the Wonderland." The child sang._

_"What are you singing?" Nnoitra asked. "Why, Mr. Jiruga, its your song." The child replied. Nnoitra looked confused for a moment, then asked, "Whats an Alice?"_

_The child didnt answer that question. "I am the dream, and you will stay here in this Wonderland until you rot." The child said, dropping the doll that looked like Nnoitra._

_"Dream? What are you talking about?! Whats an Alice?!! Whats a Wonderland?!!? LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Nnoitra continued to scream those questions. Even when he thought his throat would colapse he continued to scream. The child never came back, and at that, Nnoitra Jiruga was trapt.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__The first Alice was a courageous red one  
With a Sword in one hand through Wonderland  
He cut down, any thing that stood in his wake  
Creating a bloody path leading victims to their fate  
The alice walked deep into the woods and then he was trapped  
A prisoned sinner  
There was no way of knowing he was there  
Except the red path that was seen everywhere  
_

* * *

Grimmjow was just about to fall asleep. He wondered why Gin decided to make a drink for every one. He sat up, thinking he should go drink some water. He wasnt the lightest sleeper in the world, and didnt feel like going to the bathroom right now, so he decided against getting some water incase he didnt wake up any time soon.

Grimmjow lied back once more, looking up at the ceiling. He wondered what Gin had put into the drink that they had drank. It tasted pretty sweet. Maybe it was some kind of new tea, or sugar. What ever it was, it was good.

Grimmjow closed his eyes. Maybe it was just a kind act from Gin. Maybe he just wanted to be nice, instead of always tricking everyone. Grimmjow was just about to fall asleep, and the last thing he heard was "wait!";  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Grimmjow woke up in the middle of the road. He sat up to see a lot of people around him. "Heys alive!" He heard one say. After that, every one left._

_"How strange...Where am I?" He said to himself. "Why, your in Karakura mister." He heard some one say. He looked down to see a child. "Karakura, eh? Strange name for a town. How'd i get here?" Grimmjow asked. "You live here mister." The child said, and then they walked off._

_'Live here? No, i live in Hueco Mundo, in Los Noches. Where are all the arrancar, all the Espada?' Grimmjow thought to himself looking around. He saw a man on the roof of a bakery. "Excuse me sir!" He yelled up to the man. The man jumped, and fell off the building. Grimmjow gasped, the man's head smashed against the concret. Several people screamed and gathered around the man who had fell._

_"doesnt that hurt?"_

_Grimmjow turned around. He saw a little boy talking to some one who's hand was bleeding. He thought the guy looked like Nnoitra, but it couldnt be Nnoitra. He had never in his life had a dream with Nnoitra in it. But, he had never had a dream that had taken place in a town called Karakura either._

_He walked off, and found a weapon store. 'weapons,eh? Better buy somethin' that can kill some one quick incase i need it' Grimmjow thought entering the store._

_When he came out he had a gun, on the gun was a blue flower painted next to the trigger. Grimmjow looked at the flower for a second. He looked up and saw a little girl. "Hello," He said to the girl. "Hi mista. Wold you like a flowa?" She said. Grimmjow smiled warmly. "I'd love a flower." He said. Truly, he didnt give a rats ass about the flower, he just didnt want to turn down the little girls offer. She handed him a blue rose. Grimmjow looked at it for a moment, then looked up to see the child he had met._

_"Hey, can ya tell me any more about Karakura? Kid, are ya listenin'?" Grimmjow asked. "Sure, but, ya gotta go. If you live I'll tell you." The child said, then he saw the child mouth the words 'go for it'._

_Grimmjow sat down. What did they mean "If he lived"? Why did they mouth 'go for it'? Grimmjow put his hands on his head. then he looked up._

_"The...second Alice...was a gentle blue one. Singing a song inside the....Wonderland.." Grimmjow sang. He truly didnt know what he was singing. It just popped into his head._

_"Mister, what are you singing?" A little boy asked. "I dont know...i just thought of it.." Grimmjow replied. "Oh, can you continue?" The boy asked. "Sure,"_

_"Uneven notes he sang til the end....made the world we live in...Wonderland..." Grimmjow looked up at a sign, on it said 'Wonderland Karakura'. He wondered what that meant._

_"Keep singing!" Many people shouted. He saw that he atracted a crowd. "Ok," He said._

_"That Alice was one...born of a rose..... was then killed, by the mad man..." Grimmjow closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was driving him crazy._

_"Out from his wound bloomed a blue rose. The one we all loved is now....." Grimmjow didnt get to finish. He saw everyone turn from him to a laughing man.__ "Delicious!" He laughed. "How delicious! All this beautiful blood! All this sweet bright blood!" _

_Grimmjow saw that his sword was covered in blood, and there was a little boy at his feet. It was the man that he thought was Nnoitra. Grimmjow got up and ran off, hoping that the man didnt come at him with the sword._

_In a matter of minutes most every one had died, the street was covered in the blood of the young, old, sick, and any other kind of person. He, and the killer where the only two left. Grimmjow tried to get to the weapon shop, but slipped in a bloody puddle. He let out a small yelp._

_"One left, eh? I dont know how ya made it this far" The man said, coming towards Grimmjow. Now he ws certain, it WAS Nnoitra for sure. Grimmjow closed his eyes, he didnt want to see himself die. When everything was quiet, he thought he had died. But, when he opened his eyes, Nnoitra was gone and he was all alone. He was alive, but alone in the bloody town. He stood up. Every one was dead, even the girl who had given him the flower. She still had the bundle of roses, missing the one blue rose she gave Grimmjow_

_Grimmjow's eyes began to water. He pulled out his gun he had bought._

_"This is it, i suppose.... Im not going to live here..." He said out loud. He held the gun to his head._

_"I might wake up before i do this...i hope i do. I hope this wakes me up." Grimmjow held the rose right infront of him face. He started crying_

_"The one every one love was now..." He began to sing. His finger trembled on the trigger of the gun. Some where he heard Nnoitra yell "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!"._

_"Forgotten...." Grimmjow said. He was completely in tears, clutching the rose with a killer grip, he pulled the trigger. As soon as he did, he knew that he would not wake up. He fell to the ground, and the blue rose broke._

_As he lie on the ground, dead at impact of the bullet, the top of the blue rose landed on his eye, which still had tears coming out. And with that, the Wonderland had taken two.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ulquiorra didnt feel like sleeping, but he was drop-dead tired. He knew there was something wrong with the drink Gin had given them, but he didnt worry about it much. After a short nap he would probably forget about it.

He fell asleep quickly, after shutting off the lights. He wondered if the others were asleep yet;  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ulquiorra opened his eyes, but didnt see his room. He was in a room some where off in another place. A woman came into the room he was in._

_"Are you feeling better? Can i have your name?" She asked. Ulquiorra starred at her for a moment. "I feel fine... Im Ulquiorra Schiffer.... Where am I?" Ulquiorra asked, sitting up._

_"This is Karakura." The woman said. She left a set of clothes on the dresser in the room and left. Ulquiorra sat in silence. Karakura? Why did that sound familiar? He couldnt remember where he had heard it so he just went over to the clothes._

_They looked fancy, and on top had a note. "Please change into these" It said. So, Ulquiorra changed into the new outfit. When he finished, he thought he looked like a king, with the way the clothes were designed. He was sure they were a kings robes._

_When he walked out of the room, the woman that had set the clothes in there said, "You changed? Good. We have some people here to see you. They are from a town here in your kingdom." _

_Ulquiorra blinked. His kingdom? So, they made him their king? That was interesting. He was about to follow the woman into the next room when he saw a child._

_"Who are you?" He asked the child. "Thats not important. You have a kingdom to rule. But becareful. Dont get power hungry." And with that comment, the child left._

_Ulquiorra didnt think of the child again for a few days. When he thought he saw them again, he just thought "That trash needs to leave me alone. It wasnt very polite to not tell me their name.." On the third day of ruling the kingdom, some people from a town met him._

_"Excuse me king, can we borrow some clothes? Out home was destroyed and-" they began to say. "Get your own trashy clothes. If your home was destroyed then you should have been careful. Trash that dont look out dont deserve any clothes from me." and with that, he dismissed the people._

_The next time some one asked him for something he just quickly turned and said "I dont have time for trash, leave me be."_

_That night, he woke up from a peaceful sleep in cold sweat. He guessed he just needed to have the AC turned on. He called for one of his servants, but when they came, Ulquiorra screamed._

_"Your face! Wh-whats wrong with it?" He asked, seeing the flesh of his servants face rot and fall off. When his servant didnt reply, he left the room. Every one he saw was the same way, they had rotting flesh. The only one who didnt, however, happened to be the child._

_"Why is every one undead?" Ulquiorra asked the child. "Because you were a bad king. You turned down every one that asked you for something." The child replied. "And now you have to stay in this Wonderland, and rule the kingdom of Undead"_

_Ulquiorra dropped to his knees. He rubbed his eyes, looked up and saw his own skin rotting. "No! This CANT happen!" He yelled. One of his servants came by. "Sir Schiffer, some outsiders just came into the kingdom." she said. "Good, send them a invitation to the castle, give them...a card" Ulquiorra said. He pulled the playing card of Hearts out of his back pocket. "This card,"_

_The servant left to give the outsiders the card. Ulquiorra stayed on the ground, watching his flesh fall off, rot, and turn green. Few times he touched the floor and saw blood. With this, the Wonderland left 3 in a horrible dream.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The third Alice was an innocent green one. _

_The new figure there in Wonderland._

_He had gotten many people to do his bid_

_At some time he ended up in a strange country_

_That Alice was the king of the country,_

_Possessed by a dream of distortion._

_Now he only sees rotten flesh. _

_Fooled to think he ruled a kingdom of undead__  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SzayelAporro and Ilforte both went into Szayel's room. Not that they wanted to, Aizen made them. They were to share Szayels room for the rest of that week. So, they both walked to SzayelAporro's room

Before they went to sleep, they had a short conversation. "Szayel, do you think Gin drugged the drink?" Ilforte asked. "Most likley, but we should be able to sleep it off." Szayel said back. And so the brothers went to sleep;  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_SzayelAporro and Ilforte both opened their eyes at the same time. It was quite beautiful where they were, there were birds, flowers and trees bearing huge delicious fruits, the sun was shining, and the sky was a wonderful shade of blue. This had to be a dream._

_"Ilforte, where do you think we are?" Szayel asked, walking over to his wandering older brother. "I dont know...a sign says Karakura..." Ilforte replied, picking a fruit off a tree. "Im thirsty. Maybe we can find a shop some where and get some tea." And so the brothers went to find the shop._

_Much to their luck, they found one not far from where they woke up. There they bought some tea and a few cups. When they left, they decided to find a place in the forest to enjoy their drink. At some point, they found a red trail. At their finding, Szayel stopped dead in his tracks._

_"Ilforte....its blood." He said looking at the trail. "Scary. C'mon, lets keep going." Ilforte replied. They kept going into the forest until they found a rose bush. They stopped by it because it was blue. "Why is the bush blue?" Ilforte asked Szayel. "Maybe the people who planted it dyed the plant blue, causing it to grow blue." Szayel said back._

_Next to the bush they drank their tea, and before they left the spot, a woman came up to them. "The king has invited you to his castle." She said. She handed them a card and walked off. Szayel was the first to have an idea to open the package. He slipped his fingers in, and pulled out a playing card. Ilforte took it from Szayel. "Its yellow.." He said, looking at the card. "Its a yellow heart," Szayel commented._

_They both looked at the card until it finaly registered in Szayel's mind. "She said it was an invitation." Szayel said._

_"So,"_

_"So, we can go to the castle and meet the king."_

_"Why would we do that?"_

_Szayel pinched the bridge of his nose. "The king wants us to visit him. It would be rude not to visit him." Ilfore stood there looking at Szayel with a stupid looking grin. Szayel wanted to knock it off his face along with a few teeth, but he held his hand back._

_"Ilforte, im going. You can stay here, but i will not be rude." Szayel said storming off. Ilforte frowned and followed his younger brother._

_As they got to the castle, all they could do was look up at it in awe. It wasnt bigger than Los Noches, but it was pretty close. Ilforte walked up to the door, which was also pretty big. He held up his hand to knock on it, but it slowly swung open before he had the chance._

_Szayel ran up to his brother. "Thats creepy," He said, looking into the dark room. "No, some one let us in. Probably automatic..." Ilforte said walking into the castle. Szayel followed close behind. When both of them where far enough into the room, they looked back. The sun was blindingly bright yet, not even a little stream of its light entered the room. The room itself was also quite dark. Szayel grabbed Ilforte, who pulled away. "Dont be a bab-" He began to say. Before he could finish the door shut leaving the two of them in the dark room._

_At that time, Ilforte allowed Szayel to grab onto him, because it scared him as well. After a few minutes of sitting in the dark, Szayel said, "Lets try and find a light switch."_

_The two slowly dragged throught the room, feeling all around for a wall or an object. At some point, Ilforte called out, "I found something." Szayel ran over to where he thought the voice came from, and he ran into what ever Ilforte found._

_As Szayel stood next to Ilforte, trying to figure out if it was a wall or something else, a little light shined down from the roof, iluminating the object, which turned out to be a red door. Ilforte reached for the door knob_

_"What are you doing? There could be...deadly gasses in there. Or animals or dead bodies!" Szayel exclaimed. "If there is anything strange or dangerous in there, i'll close the door." Ilforte said calmly, slowly opening the door. Behind the door was a lush green forest. It looked like the one they had been in earlier, but a lot darker._

_Ilforte slowly walked in. "Ilforte! Where are you going?" Szayel asked. "In," Ilforte replied calmly. Szayel stomped his foot. "There could be wolves in there!" He said loudly. "We'll i'll go in here and face the wolves while you stay in there without protection, or light." Ilforte said back. Szayel closed his eyes for a moment, then ran after Ilforte yelling "wait up!"_

_The farther into the forest they went the darker it got. At some point they thought that if they kept going, it would completely black out. But, a little farther they found a place where the sun lit up the ground. They walked over to the place to find a small doll lying on the ground. Ilforte went over and picked it up._

_"Hey, this looks like...er, whats his name.... Mmotra?" Ilforte said handing the doll to Szayel. "Nnoitra, and yea, it does." The two walked out of the sun-lit spot and put the doll down on a big rock. Szayel might have been seeing things, but he thought it was glowing red for a moment. He rubbed his eyes and kept following his brother._

_But, the two didnt notice the the cage that had been in the sun-lit area. And they didnt know that before some one had been in said cage_

_As they continued to walk they came across another door, this one being blue. Ilforte once again opened the door and went in with Szayel close behind._

_Behind that door was a blood staind town. Everywhere they looked was rather a puddle of the crimson liquid or a pale body soaked in it. The brothers held their breaths as they walked through the town. It was a shame what ever happened there._

_Szayel walked a different direction from Ilforte, thinking hard on what might have happened. His eyes scanned the ground, looking at every person, every face. His breath caught in his throat._

_"I-Ilforte..." He studdered. While he was looking he came across a little girl, only about seven years old, wearing a white dress that was now staind with blood. In her hands she held a bundle of flowers, and on her face was the smallest smile. There was nothing to smile about, but who ever killed her must have got her by surprise. She wouldnt be smiling if the killer had come up infront of her and stabbed or shot her._

_Szayel tried to hold back tears. This truly was a sad sight. He looked up to see Ilforte leaning over another person. Szayel walked over to his brother. The person he was looking at was a teal haired man holding a gun and the stem of a flower. On his left eye was what Szayel expected to be the head of the flower. In his other hand he held a small gun. Szayel guessed that watching the horror of all these people get killed probably drove him to commiting suicide, that or he was the killer and when he killed everyone he killed himself as well._

_Szayel knelt down beside the man and put his hand on the mans hand. It was cold, icy, like he had been dead for several hours. Szayel put his hand on the flower, and slid his fingers under it. He tried to lift it, but it didnt come up so easily. He tugged it up, and it came out with a new stem covered in blood. At the bottom were roots, which seemed to grow in the mans head. Szayel looked at the flower for a little bit more, then looked at his brother. Ilforte sat motionless staring at the man._

_Szayel looked at the man as well, and it hit him. This man was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Szayel held his breath. Grimmjow...commited suicide? Why would he do that? Why would he do it with a flower? Maybe Grimmjow wasnt the tough hard-headed guy he was known to be. Maybe he had a softer side. A softer side that was now scarred with the memory of watching every one die._

_Szayel got up. His knees now had red stains on them, but he didnt mind. He and Ilforte looked for another door. Soon after beginning their search, they came across a third door, this one green. Szayel opened the door this time. As he touched it he felt a slight shock, followed by a small pain going through his body. He ignored it and went into the next place. It seemed as if they had came into the kings room. And the king happened to be the cuatro espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer._

_"Szayel, Ilforte? You are the outsiders i was told about?" he asked as Szayel slowly walked up to him. "Er...yea, i guess. We got your invitati-wow you look like crap." And it was true, Ulquiorra looked a mess. His hair was messing and knotted. He had bags around his eyes and was shaking all over._

_"Im sorry for my appearance, i havent slept in days and, im living a nightmare." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "You see, something happened..." He wanted to tell Szayel about the kid he saw, how the kid told him he was a bad king, but he was afraid Szayel wouldnt believe him._

_"Uh, im seeing things..." Ulquiorra said quickly. Szayel frowned. "Are you OK?" he asked, putting a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder. "What exactly are you seeing?"_

_Ulquiorra sighed. His servants wouldnt listen, but maybe Szayel would. "Im seeing.....your flesh rot of the bone..." Ulquiorra answered. Szayel and Ilforte flinched and took a step back._

_"R-really? Its rotting of my body?" Szayel asked, rubbing his arms to make sure his skin was not actually rotting off. "Thats what i see... Please dont rub your arms, that makes it worse." Ulquiorra said. _

_"We gotta go," Ilforte said quickly. Ulquiorra had one of his servants escort Szayel and Ilforte out of the castle. Once they were outside, Szayel punched Ilforte. "Idiot, why did you say that?" Szayel asked. "Because he's going crazy! C'mon, maybe we can find another one of those cool colored doors." And with that Ilforte walked off, looking for another door._

_When he thought Szayel wasnt comming, he turned around to see his younger brother looking down, eyes kind of glowing yellow. Maybe it was just the sun making his eyes shine like that. Ilforte looked up to see the sky filled with rain clouds. Szayel grabbed his brothers arm. "Lets go back to the forest," He said, his voice sounding cold. Ilforte followed his brother as they headed back to the forest. Once there, Szayel headed to the spot where the doll had been, since the forest they saw behind the red door and this forest were almost exactly alike._

_Ilforte looked around while Szayel walked up to a cage. Ilforte didnt know where that had come from. He rubbed his eyes real quick, and when he looked up again, Szayel was gone._

_"Hey...bro, where are you..." Ilforte asked, walking towards the cage._

_"Ah, fresh meat. I dont know how long it has been, since i last got to kill some one!" Some one said from behind Ilforte. He spun around to come face to face with Nnoitra. He gasped and was going to call out for Szayel, but he didnt even have the chance before Nnoitra stabbed him in the chest._

_Nnoitra laughed, the same laugh he laughed when he had killed the little boy. The thrill of killing was back. If he could just get one more, he would be happy. Nnoitra walked deeper into the forest._

_Szayel blinked. He felt like he had been possessed. He seemed to be some where off in the forest. So, they went back here? Szayel sighed. He wondered where Ilforte was. Just then, he could smell a strong scent. It smelled like blood mixed with something else..._

_Szayel turned around to see Nnoitra smiling evily, a bloody sword in his hand. "Well, what do we have here? The octova? Hello there. How have you been?" Nnoitra asked, walking closer to Szayel. "You know that bother of yours, i mean, brother? I know you didnt like him much, i did away with him,"_

_Szayel gasped. "D-did away..?" He studdered. "Yea, ya know. Bye-bye. Hes dead" Nnoitra said mockingly. Szayel felt like crying. He didnt like Ilforte, but being here made him feel closer to his older brother. "You...." Szayel said, his voice cracking. "Yea, me" Nnoitra said, and then he stabbed Szayel with his sworded._

_"Why dont ya, say hi to Grimm-kitty for me?" Nnoitra joked. Szayel spit blood, he looked up at Nnoitra, who had a shit eating grin spread wide across his face. "Bye-bye now, Ocvtova."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Walking down a red path in the forest_

_By a single blue rose tree the two had tea time_

_An invitation to them from the castle was,_

_A yellow version of the card of hearts_

_The fourth Alice was a pair of siblings_

_they were curious in this Wonderland_

_Walking through so many doors they saw most everything_

_learning the truth of those who had arived_

_With the stuborn older brother_

_and the smart one whos younger_

_the two went back to the first wonderland  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several days since any of the other espada had seen Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, SzayelAporro or Ilforte. When Gin when to go checkon them, he saw a horrible sight

None of them had waken up yet, and they were all stone cold and lifeless. Gin went to tell Aizen about this.

"Aizen, you know the Espada i gave the little mixture thing to?" He said to Aizen. Aizen nodded. "Well....they wont wake up..." Gin said slowly. Aizen looked at Gin. "A sleeping potion?" Aizen asked. "No...they _cant_ wake up..." Gin said back. Aizen looked at Gin, and after a few minutes of silence, both Gin and Aizen hung their heads. "Im sorry, guys" Gin said under his breath.

And with that, the Dream had taken five lives to never give back.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The few are never to wake up from the dream_

_They are to live in the Wonderland endlessly!_


End file.
